Carter
Carter was a character who appeared on the second episode of the second season of . He was a handyman at the Mystic Falls High School carnival that was held two days after Founder's Day. He had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with newly-turned Caroline Forbes, which sadly led to his death after she lost control over her hunger and drained him of blood. Early History There is nothing known about his early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Brave New World, Carter was taping flyers to a window when Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett encountered him. Elena, who was one of the carnival chairmen called him over by name. When he spotted Bonnie, he smiled and said, "Wow, what you need beautiful?" Immediately there was a connection between Bonnie and Carter, and during the heavy mutual flirting, Bonnie asked him what he knew about karaoke speakers. He boldly asked her to show her the problem, and Elena teasingly encouraged her to go show him. Carter was working in the karaoke room, fixing the speakers, when Damon Salvatore approached him and called out, "Hey, you!" Carter informed him that he had a name, but Damon insisted that he didn't care. Damon, after seeing Tyler Lockwood's uncle Mason demonstrate super-human strength earlier in the evening, compelled Carter to pick a fight with Tyler and to not back down no matter what happened. As the compulsion took hold, Carter assured him that he wouldn't back down. Damon's brother Stefan weakly objected to Damon's ploy, but Damon figured it was the best way to see Mason's supernatural abilities in action, as Tyler was well known for not being able to run away from a fight. Later, Carter was walking in the parking lot outside the school when he saw Tyler coming toward him from the opposite direction. He deliberately slammed into Tyler with his shoulder, and when Tyler asked him what his problem was, Carter started baiting him by asking what he planned to do about it and shoving him in the chest. Tyler warned him to stop, but Carter hit him in the face with a right cross, as Stefan approached the two and watched from a distance. Tyler began to fight back, and the two began grappling, each trying to throw the other onto the ground, until Tyler's uncle Mason finally rushed in to break up the fight. He successfully separated the two and pushed Carter away when he persisted in lunging toward Tyler. Mason yelled "What the hell man?!" which caused Carter to then try to charge forward toward Mason. Mason angrily grabbed him in a choke-hold and kept him at arm's length until Carter managed to break out of his grip, slugging Mason in the face before lunging for Tyler again and throwing him onto the ground. Mason jumped onto a car hood with stunning agility before leaping over Carter at an unnaturally height, landing in front of an amazed and confused Tyler as his eyes turned black and gold. When Tyler remarked on his eyes changing, Mason simply backhanded an oncoming Carter and grabbed Tyler so the two could flee the scene. Stefan ran over to Carter, whose face was bloodied, and who was clearly groggy after being hit so many times. When Stefan asked him if he was okay, Carter muttered that he didn't know why he had just done that, and Stefan assured him that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, referring to Carter's earlier encounter with Damon. attacks Carter]] Carter later found himself once again at the wrong place at the wrong time when he sat in the parking lot and tried to clean up his wounds. Caroline Forbes, who had just been turned into a vampire the previous night, and who was beginning to be overwhelmed by the hunger caused by her transformation, came across the bleeding Carter and was overcome by the urge to feed on him. He could tell she had been crying, and when he asked her if she was alright, she quietly murmured, "I'm so sorry," though he initially couldn't hear her. Before he could ask her to repeat herself, she succumbed to her bloodlust and pounced on him, using her vampire speed to rush around him and bite down on his neck. She took several deep gulps before breaking away, shoving him onto the bed of the truck, and straddling him so she could continue feeding on him, eventually killing him. It can be presumed that Damon disposed of Carter's body after he, Stefan, and Elena found Caroline covered in blood next to him. Personality He was shown to have a friendly and flirtatious personality. He had shown an immediate interest in Bonnie and didn't seem to won't to be involved in any kind of trouble, but wasn't afraid to back down if matters got worse. Physical Appearance He had a tall stature and athletic build. He first wore a blue and gray shirt, and on the night of the carnival, a plaid shirt. He had shaved, black hair and dark brown eyes. Appearances Season Two *''Brave New World'' (Death) *''Bad Moon Rising'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''The Murder of One'' (Mentioned) *''Before Sunset'' (Mentioned) Name *'Carter' is a family name or a given name. It comes from an English, Scottish and Irish origin and means "one who uses a cart".http://www.behindthename.com/name/carter Trivia *He was the first human killed by Caroline Forbes. *Before his untimely death, he took an interest in Bonnie Bennett. *With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, he either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg Screenshot_993.jpg Screenshot_994.jpg Screenshot_1007.jpg Screenshot_1008.jpg Screenshot_1013.jpg Screenshot_1015.jpg Screenshot_1019.jpg Screenshot_1020.jpg Screenshot_1021.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased